L'amour de 2 porteur de Bijû
by Lylounne
Summary: Quand l'amour est plus fort que le temps et la distance. ONE-SHOT  GAARA/NARU


**Kankurô : où vas-tu comme cela Gaara ?**

**Moi : Toujours aussi surprotecteur Kankurô. T'inquiètes, je vais juste me promener, je serais revenu avant la tombée de la nuit c'est promis... Et puis, ne suis-je pas Kazekage maintenant ?**

**Kankurô : oui, Je voulais juste avoir l'information au cas où que Temari te cherche... **

**Moi : Mais, je vous avertis. Je ne veux être dérangé en aucun cas, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? **

**Kankurô : Oui, maître Kazekage ..**

**Je partis en chemin pour aller rejoindre la personne que j'attendais depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines que j'attendais son arrivée. Deux semaines que j'attendais de la voir, de le toucher et de lui prouver tous mon amour. J'ai hâte de voir ses beaux yeux bleus, ceux dont je ne peux me lasser de les admirer.**

**J'arrive à notre point de rencontre, il y est déjà, dans la même posture que j'adorais dans ma prime adolescence. Adossé au mur, les bras croisé, sauf que lui il y ajoute toujours un petit sourire mi- moqueur, mi- amoureux. Je le trouve toujours croquant comme cela, Je ne peux jamais lui résister.**

**Moi ( en le prenant dans mes bras ) : Tu m'as manqué. **

**Lui : Et tu crois que ce fût quoi de mon côté ? Ce fût l'ennui total, surtout que la vieille ne voulait aucunement me donner de missions ! **

**Moi : Je compatis, mais au moins toi, tu as eu le temps de penser à moi .. Moi, j'étais trop occupé entre l'entente avec Kusa non Kuni et les bagarres incessantes de Kankurô et Temari, je n'ai eu aucun moment de répit .. **

**Lui : Moi aussi, quelques bagarres de mon côté, sauf que c'est moi qui recevait les coups .. **

**Moi : Toujours aussi violente la fleur de cerisier ? **

**Lui : Oui, et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! **

**Moi : Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon blond ..**

**Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et les caressa doucement. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'il aimait ma peau, mais il ne m'en avait jamais donné la raison; il faudrait que je lui demande un jour. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon corps, se faufilèrent sous mon chandail et me l'enleva. Tandis que je m'obstinais avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste... Dès que j'eu terminé, je me mis à fixer ses yeux et il fit de même.**

**Moi : veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'aimes tant ? Je ne comprends pas ton attirance envers moi. Ça m'est si peu familier **

**Lui : C'est pour cela que tu ne comprends pas, tu étais destiné à devenir une sorte de machine de guerre. Mais, par le plus grand des bonheurs, je suis apparu sur ta route... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, nous sommes pareils. **

**Moi : oui... deux jinchûrinki. Je crois que je commence à comprendre Naruto. **

**Lui : Il était temps mon cher, après c'est moi qu'on insulte de blond... ^^**

**Sa bouche reprit possession de la mienne et nos mains se baladaient chacun sur le corps de l'autre, nous re découvrant pour la énième fois. Il enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je nous fis entrer dans notre petite barque. Je nous basculai dans le lit, tout en essayant de ne pas trop écraser mon petit bijû. Je m'asseya à califourchon sur lui et déboutonna son pantalon qui atterrit bien vite au pied en un petit bruit sourd. Sur son torse, je déposa une quantité mémorable de longs baisers langoureux, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'endroit de mon désir. Je le regarda quelques instants, mais il acquiesça avec un superbe sourire.**

**Avec mes mains, je commença un lent vas et viens sur son membre bien dressé, mais à un moment j'entendis mon blond exprimer un gémissement d'impatience et quelques seconde plus tard ce fût un gémissement de plaisir qui sortit de sa gorge : Je venais de le prendre en bouche et m'amusait à titiller son gland avec le bout de ma langue. Ce qui la rendait, je le savais, complètement dingue et avec un appétit féroce pour ma peau. Il la mordillait et lui faisait les pire suçons que je n'eus jamais vu.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, après un râlement grave et fort, il me tira vers lui en m'empoignant les épaules et nous remis à la même hauteur qu'auparavant. Ses mains se frayant un chemin parmi mes cheveux en bataille et les serrant fort, j'adore la douleur... Mon blond nous bascula dans l'autre sens, ne retrouvant sous cet être aussi affamé que moi d'amour et de caresse. Il enroula sa langue sur le land de ma verge, donna de petits coups de langue, ce qui me tira de petite cris de plaisir et fit cambrer mon dos sous chaque nouvel assaut de mon bijû sur ma virilité.  
>Après s'être amusé avec mon bas du corps, il remonta, faisant glisser son torse sur le mien et vint m'embrasser sauvagement, avant de me présenter ses doigts, les quels je m'empressai de mettre dans ma bouche et de les sucer allègrement. Où au moins jusqu'à mon blond se tanne et les enfonce tous les deux dans mon intimité, me laissant hurler autant de souffrance que plaisir, il commença un va et viens, me préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Mon bijû retira ses doigts doucement et les remplaçant par sa verge, nous gémissâmes à chaque coup de riens qu'il me portait. Avant qu'il ne jouisse en moi.<strong>

**Il se retira et me pris en bouche une deuxième fois, continuant son vas et viens jusqu'à ce que j'éjacule à mon tour et qu'il avala le tout. Puis remonta vers mon visage en donnant encore de petits coups de langues, sur mon torse. Mon blond me donna un baiser doux et passionné, mais ce n'étais pas assez pour moi, j'avais de besoin de plus, j'appuya sur sa nuque et le laissa entrer sa langue, pour pouvoir le goûter encore plus. Nous dûmes nous séparer par manque d'oxygène et non parce qu'on le voulait. Naruto déparqua de sur moi, se couchant face à moi et j'alla me blottir dans ses bras, je m'y sentais toujours en sécurité.**

**Moi : Je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi aimes-tu tant me peau ? **

**Naruto : Parce qu'elle est douce, sensuelle et qu'elle goûte la liberté et l'amour... C'est comme une petite odeur que l'on n'oublie jamais.**

**Nous, nous endormi mes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Amoureux, mais jamais rassasié complétement d'amour, que nous avions tellement manqué c'est année avant notre rencontre... **


End file.
